Intercambio equivalente
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Pareja 3: David/Asuka. Fubuki por fin ha conseguido el sueño de su vida: una cita con Reggie. Asuka por su parte, se está alistando para salir con alguien. ¿Qué sucede cuando David Rabb se presenta en la casa de los Tenjouin?


**Reto: **10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>David Rabb  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Crack and roll - Dotación Anual de Crack.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>There are no men like me. There's only me. / No hay hombres como yo. Soy existo yo.

**Notas:** Este fanfic está situado en un post-final del manga y hace mención a varios eventos del mismo, incluyendo la pareja de Fubuki/Reggie.

* * *

><p><strong>Intercambio equivalente<strong>

Asuka suspira con cierta resignación, mezclada con felicidad, cuando escucha a Fubuki cantando a lo lejos una canción pegajosa de la televisión. Es una noche de sábado preciosa, con el cielo despejado y un clima cálido y a ella no debería de asombrarle que su hermano vaya a salir, ni mucho menos que ésto le cause tanta emoción, sin embargo, hay algo diferente en él y no sabe si quiere averigüar qué es o mucho menos el porqué de éste cambio.

—¡Hermanita, ¿has visto mi corbata? —la mujer se está revisando en el espejo sin mucho interés cuando Fubuki asoma su cabeza por la puerta, tan sonriente como siempre.

—No, ¿por qué? —a través del espejo la mujer puede notar que su hermano está vestido formalmente y aunque no le queda mal, desentona mucho con su estilo despreocupado, cosa que la hace sentirse un poco más curiosa por los quehaceres de Fubuki esa noche.

—Invité a Reggie a salir y dijo que sí —casi como si fuera un niño con juguete nuevo, una sonrisa relampaguea en su rostro, que sin embargo, parece totalmente concentrado en su labor—. Me pregunto dónde estará... No puedo salir sin ella.

Todavía murmurando, Fubuki cierra la puerta de la habitación y desaparece por el pasillo, pensando en su cita y en lo afotunado que es. Asuka, mientras tanto, deja que una breve sonrisa adorne sus labios ante la felicidad de su hermano antes de seguir con su tarea. Nunca ha estado obsesionada con su imagen corporal o con ponerse millares de productos en el rostro, pero esa noche se detiene un poco para ponerse un poco de sombra en los ojos y revisa su atuendo dos veces frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, que le devuelve una vista perfecta de su cuerpo casi adulto, casi mágico bajo el reflejo de las luces de su habitación.

Una vez cree ya no hay nada qué arreglar y mirando el reloj con cierta parsimonia, la rubia toma un abrigo de su ropero y sale al pasillo, donde de nuevo se escuchan los cantos de Fubuki, quien al parecer ya ha encontrado su corbata. Está un poco nerviosa y no sabe cómo disimularlo, pese a que ha estado en situaciones mucho peores, como aquellos duelos oscuros en la Academia que habían terminado en una extraña amistad y para Fubuki, en una posible relación.

Reggie Mackenzie es una mujer extraña, demasiado fría y a veces, hasta despiadada. Asuka no comprende cómo es que su hermano se ha dejado llevar por ella, tan diferente a él y su carácter jocoso, divertido y despreocupado, lo único que sabe es que su hermano está loco por ella, tanto así como para vestirse con traje y corbata, tanto así como para aceptar ir a un restaurante formal en lugar de una fiesta ruidosa.

—¿Qué tal me veo, hermanita? —sumida en sus pensamientos, Asuka no se da cuenta de cuando su hermano sale de la habitación contigüa, vestido como todo un hombre de negocios, salvo por el cabello que aún trae largo y que le da una apariencia extraña—. Tú te ves muy bien, por cierto. ¿Vas a salir?

Antes de que ella pueda contestarle, el timbre resuena agudamente, rompiendo el instante entre ellos, en el cual compartían una mirada desafiante y divertida a la vez. Nervioso, Fubuki pasa por su lado, dejándola de nuevo sola en el pasillo, para ir a abrir la puerta, sin dejar de murmurar cosas extrañas.

—Debe de ser ella —murmura Asuka, pensando que es un poco extraño que venga a recoger a su hermano cuando generalmente suele ser alrevés en todos los casos—. Supongo que tengo que ir a saludar.

En el vestíbulo se oyen varias voces que hablan un japonés un poco forzado, pero aún así entendible. Dos son hombres y una es mujer, la inconfundible voz de Reggie Mackenzie, entre autoritaria y femenina, entre fuerte y dulce a la vez. El otro es Fubuki, lo puede adivinar por el tono jocoso, los nervios transluciéndose por sus palabras entrecortadas y algunas risitas, pero, ¿el último quién es? ¿Se ha atrevido Reggie Mackenzie a traer a otro hombre para despreciar a su hermano?

Mientras avanza por el pasillo, adornado con cuadros exóticos que su hermano consiguió en una subasta, las voces se van haciendo más claras, hasta tal punto que, cuando la mujer alcanza la sala de estar, ya ha reconocido al misterioso hombre, pero no sus intenciones. David Rabb, el hermano adoptivo de Reggie, intercambia algunas palabras con Fubuki en una esquina de la habitación, mientras su rubia hermana examina el lugar con interés, que sin embargo, no tiene nada de altanero. Al verla, incluso hasta la saluda, muy a su estilo, claro, con una cabezada y una media sonrisa, como si todavía estuviera en Duel Academia peleando por su vida.

Fubuki, en cambio, no se atreve a mirarla y asiente a todo lo que dice David, quien si le dirige una enigmática sonrisa antes de seguir su plática con el castaño, que parece un poco nervioso.

—Un placer verte, Asuka —cuando la conversación entre ambos hombres termina, Fubuki se acerca a Reggie para hablarle en voz baja, mientras que David toma la mano de Asuka para estrechársela, haciéndola sentir bastante incómoda. Es normal en el extranjero llamar a alguien por su nombre, pero aunque ella sabe que es costumbre, no puede evitar sentirse invadida e incómoda ante la cercanía del hombre, que sin duda, no ha dejado de reparar en su atuendo digno de una fiesta.

—Hola —sin saber muy bien qué decir, pues su relación con los dos hermanos no es tan buena como la que sostiene Fubuki, la rubia observa la extraña escena presintiendo que algo no va bien—. ¿Entonces es una cita triple la de ustedes? ¿A dónde piensan ir?

El reloj sigue avanzando y ella le echa una rápida ojeada, pero nadie se digna a responder.

—Bueno, sí, sí vamos a salir, pero no es lo que tú crees hermanita —despegándose del lado de Reggie, como si ésta fuera a escaparse al más mínimo parpadeo, Fubuki toma de los hombros a su hermana y la lleva hacia una esquina de la habitación, con una sonrisa de oportunista que no hace más que cimentar sus sospechas de que le va a decir algo que no le va a gustar.

—Así es, no pretendo importunar a mi hermanita con su cita —si no fuera porque está muy ocupada tratando de descifrar la expresión de Fubuki, Asuka habría reparado en el extraño espejo que ofrecían ambos pares de hermanos, pues Reggie parecía tan recelosa de David como ella lo era a veces de Fubuki.

—Escucha, Asuka. Tengo que pedirte un favor muy importante, ¿de acuerdo? —el rostro del mayor de los Tenjouin se vuelve serio súbitamente, recordándole de nuevo a la mujer tiempos más oscuros que espera no se estén repitiendo, no en esa noche de sábado, cuando todo le parecía tranquilo y normal—. Reggie y yo iremos a una cita, pero David también ha venido y quería pedirte por favor... —en este punto Fubuki unió sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria y la miró con toda la ternura que era capaz de expresar un hombre de su edad, que sin embargo, no sirvió para ablandarla ni un ápice ante sus sospechas—. ¿No podrías ir con él para que sea una cita doble y no se quede solo? ¿Algo así como un intercambio equivalente?

Así que ése era el quid de la cuestión, así que por eso David había ido a su casa, sonreído extrañamente al verla y hablado con su hermano en voz baja. Así que éso era lo que quería David Rabb...

Asuka entrecerró sus ojos dorados sintiendo cómo la furia amenazaba con inundar su cuerpo, que comenzó a sacudirse en breves espasmos al darse cuenta de las dobles intenciones que tenía el medio hermano de Reggie, quien ahora le parecía aún más despreciable que antes. Quería mucho a Fubuki por todas las cosas que hacía por ella, aún ahora, a pesar de ser mayores de edad, no obstante, una petición así le era imposible de cumplir, inconcebible siquiera de pensar.

—No —dijo tajantemente, mirando directamente al hombre rubio a los ojos, azules y con un ligero brillo de maldad, que se acrecentó junto con su sonrisa al oír la negativa—. No voy a ir con ustedes. Yo decido con quién salir y si una de las condiciones para que Reggie salga contigo es que yo vaya con su hermano, entonces tú también deberías de replantearte con quién estás saliendo.

Zafándose del agarre de su hermano y empuñando la chaqueta que planeaba llevarse esa noche, Asuka se dirigió con paso veloz hacia la puerta principal, dispuesta a dejar a su hermano con sus propios problemas. Sin embargo, fue detenida por éste y por David, que le dirigían miradas conciliadoras, como si fuera una loca que necesitara ser convencida de que hacía mal.

—Escucha, Asuka, sólo por esta ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? —ella y David de pronto estaban parados en el vestíbulo, él, tomándola del brazo sin mucha delicadeza y ella, con mirada desafiante, decidiendo entre darle una cachetada o no. Fubuki había regresado con Reggie, quien tenía una mueca de diversión en los labios y los miraba con cierta burla, mientras pasaba por su lado, camino hacia la salida—. Sólo esta noche.

La puerta de la casa se cerró y tanto Fubuki como Reggie desaparecieron del lugar, dejándolos solos. Asuka sentía que su ira iba en aumento y que, además de David, a quien planeaba hacerle todo tipo de cosas horribles si no la soltaba inmediatamente, también golpearía a Fubuki en cuanto lo viera.

—He dicho que no —de un tirón, Asuka se soltó del agarre de David y echó a andar hacia la puerta, que abrió de par en par para indicarle que saliera—. Lo siento mucho pero tendrás que ser el mal tercio para mi hermano, porque yo no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado.

—¿Y eso por qué? —la alta figura de David pronto se recarga en la entrada, mirándola de soslayo con una sonrisa siniestra—. No hay más hombres como yo, Asuka. Sólo existo yo, ¿y aún así te atreves a despreciarme?

—Eso es obvio —las manos de la mujer, tan hábiles cuando se trata de robar una carta, se deslizan por la puerta para cerrarla de un golpe, que sin embargo, no conseguiría descargar toda la furia de la mujer—. Ahora vete, no me importa a dónde vayas, sólo vete.

—¿Es ésa tu última palabra? —David sale del lugar y se queda parado fuera del apartamento, extendiendo su mano como si la invitara a bailar, como si él fuera un príncipe de ensueño, del ensueño de la mujer rubia con ideales poco superfluos y que detesta la altanería de personas como él.

—Sí.

Su respuesta tajante va acompañada del ruido de la puerta al cerrarse de un golpe, dejándolos completamente separados por un muro, como siempre debieron estar.

David se ríe entre dientes cuando ve la respuesta de la japonesa, dejándolo con un palmo de narices. Definitivamente Tenjouin Asuka tiene una belleza muy curiosa, además del raro parecido con su hermano. Definitivamente ése no será su último intento, porque, ¿qué tendría de divertido algo —la vida, un duelo, el amor— si no fuera desafiante?

.

Dentro, Asuka se recarga sobre la puerta, como si temiera que David tratara de forzarla en cualquier momento. El reloj sigue avanzando, tiene la respiración agitada y aún así se siente satisfecha consigo misma, con lo que ha hecho y lo que le hará a Fubuki en cuanto lo vea.

Pero mientras ése momento llega y la mujer suspira con resignación por segunda vez en el día, tiene otros asuntos que atender, entre ellos, llamarle a Misawa para decirle que llegará ligeramente tarde a su cita de esa noche.

**FIN.**


End file.
